Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - James Graham's Version.
Here is James Graham's second installment, Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) * Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) * Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 * Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 * Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 * Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 * Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 * Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 * Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 * Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 * Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 * Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 * Little Chug as Child 9 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 * Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 * Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 * Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 * Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 Scenes * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1 - The Introduction and The Ski Slope (10:16) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2 - King Toyland Express's Cave (7:56) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3 - The Vegetable Headquarters and The Training Part 1 (15:00) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4 - The Moats and The Training Part 2 (20:00) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5 - The Canyon (10:52) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6 - Back to the Ski Slope and Cave and The Glacier Cocktail Part 1 (14:01) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7 - The Glacier Cocktail Part 2 (9:56) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8 - The Pyramid Part 1 (9:56) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9 - The Pyramid Part 2 and The Training Part 3 (15:30) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10 - Cyberland's Pressure Cooker (14:47) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11 - The Magic Mushroom's Hideout (11:36) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12 - Cerberus's Headquarters (14:45) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13 - The Final Battle with Cerberus and The Ending Credits (14:54) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14 - The Making of The Movie and Deleted Scenes (01:15:00) * James Graham's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15 - Song Collection, Inspired By Thomas and Friends: Live on Stage! Thomas Saves The Day Songs (49:14) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash CK.wav *lasrhit4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft1.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft2.wav *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum3.wav What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav in reverse) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *cb_ls_powerup_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerdown.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *cb_ls_powerdown_01.wav (mixed with cb_ls_powerup.wav rerverse) *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit3.wav together) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav together) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav together) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit1.wav together) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit4.wav together) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav together) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav together) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit1.wav together) *saberoff.mp3 (mixed with saberon.mp3 in reverse) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav together) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav together) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav together) *ltsaberhitbody02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav together) Trivia *Casey Jr is the main hero, who wears a janitor's hat, blue shirt, with blue braces with dungarees, and brown boots. He carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and carries two lightsabers like a light blue lightsaber in his right hand, and a white lightsaber in his left hand. Voice Cast (English and Spanish) *Timothy Q. Mouse and Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Casey Jr - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Toyland Express - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Rustee Rails - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Montana - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Harry Hogwarts - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Tootle - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Jebidiah - Radar Overseer Hank (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+5) *Doc - Radar Overseer Guy (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Farnsworth - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Blue - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) *Huey - Radar Overseer Sidney (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tillie - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Toots - AT&T Charles (Juan Loquendo V1) *Georgia - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Jacob Pneumatic - AT&T Charles (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Mickey Mouse - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) *Pufle - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Duncan - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *D261 - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Arry - Robosoft 1 (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Bert - Robosoft 1 (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Melissa - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Ximena Loquendo V2) *Cerberus - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Splatter - AT&T Charles (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) *Dodge - AT&T Charles (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (-10) *Daisy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Sir Reginald - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Emma - Radar Overseer Beulah (Esperanza Loquendo V1) *Rusty - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Sir Handel - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Season 1 Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Johnny - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) Special Engines and Rolling Stock Guests *Thomas as Rayman Settle and Carlisle *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 *Royal Scot No. 6100 *Pendennis Castle No. 4079 *BR Class 50 *Gresley Teak Coaches *G.W.R. Cream and Chocolate Coaches *L.M.S. Coaches The Orient Express *Gölsdorf 310 *Gölsdorf 380 *Orient Express Coaches ATSF and Diesel Routes *Dash 9 *Genesis *GP38-2 *SD40 *SD40-2 *ATSF Freight Wagons *ATSF Caboose *Acela Express *Acela HHP-8 *Metroliner Japanese Routes *KiHa 31 *KiHa 31 Isaburo Shinpei *KiHa 140 *Odakyu 7000 series LSE *Odakyu 2000 series *Odakyu 30000 series EXE Nene Valley Railway *34081 Battle of Britain Class "92 Squadron" *1306 Thompson B1 "Mayflower" *73050 Class 5P5F "City of Peterborough" *73031 Class 5P5F *75006 - J94 *Class 14 - maroon & green livery *Class 31 - green & current livery *D306 Class 40 "Atlantic Conveyor" *08308 - Class 08 NVR 25th Anniversary livery *46235 - Coronation Class - "City of Birmingham *Mk 1’s *Mixed freight LNER Pacifics *4472 FLYING SCOTSMAN A3 Pacific in LNER apple green *60103 FLYING SCOTSMAN A3 Pacific in BR brunswick green *2599 BOOK LAW A3 Pacific in LNER apple green *4495 GOLDEN FLEECE A4 Pacific in LNER garter blue *60035 WINDSOR LAD A3 Pacific in BR experimental blue *60086 GAINSBOROUGH A3 Pacific in BR brunswick green *60100 SPEARMINT A3 Pacific in BR brunswick green *4470 GREAT NORTHERN A1/1 Pacific in NE blue *60113 GREAT NORTHERN A1/1 Pacific in British Railways apple green *60509 WAVERLEY A2/1 Pacific in British Railways apple green *60505 THANE OF FIFE A2/2 Pacific in British Railways brunswick green *500 EDWARD THOMPSON A2/3 Pacific in LNER apple green *60512 STEADY AIM A2/3 Pacific in British Railways brunswick green *2006 WOLF OF BADENOCH P2 Mikado in LNER Apple Green *BR 10T Fish van x4 *BR 20T Brakevan x4 *LNER 10T Fish van x2 *LNER 12T covered van *LNER 12T Fruit van *LNER 12T fitted van x2 *BR 12T VanFit *LNER 15T Brakevan *LNER 25T covered bogie van *BR 42T Bogie Bolster x2 *LNER 12T 6 plank open *BR 12T 6 plank open x3 *LNER 12T low fit *LNER 40T Bogie Bolster x2 *BR 22.5T Grain Hopper *BR 21T Loco Coal open *BR 20T Plate wagon x4 *BR 12T Fruit van *BR 13T Steel open x5 *Gresley LNER teak coaches *Gresley LNER teak Buffet car *Gresley BR Maroon coaches *Gresley BR Maroon Buffet car *Thompson LNER teak coaches *Thompson BR Maroon coaches West Somerset Railway *"Manor" class GWR 4-6-0 (steam) Dinmore Manor *"Manor" class GWR 4-6-0 (steam) Odney Manor *Hymek diesel-hydraulic (2 x liveries) *DMU (Diesel Multiple Unit), Class 115 3-coach set *SDRT Advertising Van *SR 10-ton Brake Van *GWR Toad Brake Van *GWR 12-ton Plank wagon *Ballast Wagon *GWR "Siphon G" Van *GWR Gunpowder Van *LMS 12-ton metal box van *4-wheel Shell BP Tanker *Milk Tanker Mk.1 *Tourist Second Open Coach *Mk.1 Brake Corridor Coach *Mk.1 Dining Coach (Quantock Belle) Severn Valley Railway *LMS Ivatt 2MT Mogul No. 46443 *LMS Black 5 No. 45110 *LMS 8F No. 48773 *Ex-Port talbort 0-6-0 No. 813 *GWR Pannier tank No. 5764 *GWR Pannier tank No. 7714 *GWR Hall No. 4930 'Hagley Hall' *GWR Manor No. 7802 'Bradley Manor' *GWR Manor No. 7819 'Hinton Manor' *GWR 28xx No. 2857 *GWR Small Prairie No. 4566 *BR WR pannier tank No. 1501 *BR standard 4MT tank No. 80079 *Western No. D1013 'Western Ranger' *Class 08 No. D3022 *Maroon and Cream Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Coaches *L.M.S. Maroon Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Gresley Teak Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses Woking to Basingstoke *BATS_SR_N15_460_453 (KING ARTHUR) *BATS_SR_N15_460_736 (EXCALIBUR) *BATS_SR_N15_460_740 (MERLIN) *BATS_SR_N15_460_755 (THE RED KNIGHT) *BATS_SR_N15_460_770 (SIR PRIANIUS) *BATS_SR_N15_460_777 (SIR LAMIEL) *BATS_SR_N15_460_799 (SIR IRONSIDE) *BoB_BR_34067 (TANGMERE) *BoB_BR_34081 (92 SQUADRON) *BR Merchant Navy Class - 2 versions *Selection of M7, M15, N & Q class locomotives *More than 28 wagons and 20 coaches *Passenger stock includes SR Pullmans, BR Mark 1 and SR coaches and SR Bulleid Swanage Railway *Rebuilt Bulleid "West Country" Pacific "Eddystone" *Rebuilt Bulleid "Merchant Navy" Pacific "Port Line" *Drummond "M7" Tank Engine No. 30053 *Class 108 Two car set *Rebuilt Bulleid "Merchant Navy" Pacific "257 Squadron" *Standard Class 4MT Tank Engines No. 80078 and No. 80104 *BR Green Mk1s *Freight Cars *Cabooses London Midland and Scottish *4 BR & 3 LMS variants of the Jinty Tank engines *2 variants of the Princess Class *6 variants of the LMS 4F Class: 2 BR & 4 LMS *The pioneer Prototype Diesel Electric Nos 10000 & 10001 *2 Diesel shunters - Fowler Class & 08 Class *6 variants of the 2-6-4 Tank engine: 4 BR & 2 LMS variants *1 variant of the 2-6-2 Ivatt tank engine *9 variants of the Jubilee Class locomotive in various guises *4 variants of the Duchess Class *3 variants of the Dock Tank Great British Steam Locomotives *LMS Class 5MT 4-6-0 'Black 5' *LMS Duchess Class 4-6-2 'Duchess of Buccleuch' *BR (GWR) Castle Class 4-6-0 'Earl Barhurst' *BR (GWR) King Class 4-6-0 'King John' *BR (GWR) 1366 Class 0-6-0 Pannier Tank *BR Class A1 Peppercorn 4-6-2 Pacific *BR (LNER) Thompson Class B1 4-6-0 'Impala' *BR Standard Class 5 4-6-0 *SR Battle of Britain 4-6-2 Pacific 'Fighter Pilot' *SR Schools Class 4-4-0 'Cheltenham' *British Railways Coaches in Blue and White *British Railways Coaches in Chocolate and Cream *British Railways Coaches in Green *British Railways Coaches in Maroon *British Railways Coaches in Gresley Special Guests (Dumbo) *Junkboy *Jake and Finn *Rally and Chuck *Buster Bros. *Police Officer *Fred Flintstone *Spirit and Little Creek *Ulrich *Secret and Mocorro *Ricky and Mary *Race *Guido *Wilson as Child 7 *Bobby and Girlfeathers *Butch Dog *Elder Dog *Buddy and ChaCha *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, and Nicole Watterson *Captain and Kids *Terk *Tantor *Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candance *Maggie *Freakazoid *Red Guy *Robot Jones *Astro Boy *Courage *Metabee *Goku *Yugi *CatDog *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Felix *Casper *The Pink Panther *Spongebob *Squidward *Bonkers *Beast *Freight Train *Big Truck *Beavis and Butthead *Jimbo *Rayman *Houdini *Bomberman *Gradius *Bill *Tempo *Sly Cooper and the Gang *Papa Cab (Special Guests (Babes in Toyland) *Sylvester *Garfield *Big Toot *Little Toot *Aleu *Numbuh 362 *ATSF Diesel *Fire Truck *Timmy Turner's Parents *Beetlejuice (Special Guests (The Little Engine That Could) *Dexter *Papa *Pikachu *Lolo *Spongebob *Budgie as Child 8 *Pedro *Avatar *Peter Griffin *Bambi *Mappy *Johnny Bravo *Horton *Lightning McQueen as Child 9 *Truck *Flying Guy *Jim Hawkins *Spider *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Dolores *James Bond Jr. *Mighty Mouse *Popeye *Shrek *Donkey *Marty *Master Higgins (Special Guests (Play Safe) (Special Guests (Ivor the Engine) *Anpanman (Little Golden Book Land) *Danny Phantom *The Friendly Lion *Rhino *Female *Gi *Zarm *Men *Tracy *McWolf *Pinky *Big Blue Bill *Bus *Dexter *Steam Train *Jimmy Neutron *Max Steel Boy and Girl *Droopy *Brewster as Child 10 *Koko as Child 11 *Zitz *Alimida Slim *Buffalo *Puffer as Person 4 (Dora the Explorer) (Porky's Railroad) *Cartoon Man (An American Tail) Category:James Graham Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs